A Ninja's Way
by inkmist
Summary: What does it take to achieve peace? For generations the shinobi of the Elemental Nations have only ever known war - and it was to this reality that Naruto was raised. To be a ninja is to die in the dark, but the machinations of lords and mercenaries will soon expose secrets better left hidden, threats better left in the shadows. This is Naruto re-imagined as Seinen. AU.
1. Prologue: The Sound of Rain

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is the prologue of a new story I'm writing. For now, I won't reveal much except for the fact that while many events and characters might seem like they correspond to canon, the story itself is decidedly AU. What exactly is different about everyone and the situations they are in will be revealed "au fur et a mesure" which is just a fancy French term for gradually and naturally.**

**...**

**I'm Canadian, ok. QAQ**

**Prologue: The Sound of Rain**

* * *

Rain fell on Amegakure.

Drops of water splattered on the rooftops of the city's skyscrapers, running off in rivulets down tiled roofs. Curtains of rain slid across windows and hundreds of meters below puddles collected in the crevices of the street, their surfaces rippling with the pooling water.

Sitting on the ledge of the central tower, Nagato stared impassively down on the scene below. People were hurrying along the streets, their brightly colored umbrellas blooming like flowers against the backdrop of black steel and grey concrete. Despite the iron fisted rule of their dictator, the citizens of Ame still retained an eye for beauty.

Little did they know, he was already dead.

Nagato sighed. The rain matted his crimson hair and he lifted his eyes from the street to gaze at the grey skies above him. Tracing the silver contours of the rain clouds, he let the rain fall flat on his face. It was refreshing. He closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh scent. And froze.

The rain had stopped. Nagato cracked open an eye, staring at the lavender umbrella that had opened above him. A blue-haired woman looked down on him with a frown.

"Konan," Nagato breathed. "What brings you here?"

"Why didn't you bring an umbrella? You shouldn't be staying out in the rain," Konan replied. Then, with a pause, she pursed her lips and added "You'll catch a cold."

Nagato stared at her in surprise. His eyes widened, and the concentric rings that had been present on his sclera faded, turning his eyes back into their normal white and deep brown. He laughed. It was a halting, coughing laugh, almost as if he had spent years without mirth and was just beginning to relearn the motions. But it was coming back, and after a few seconds of sustained choking he began to giggle.

Konan blushed. His behaviour was starting to bother her but she couldn't figure out why. She turned around in a huff. "Stop making fun of me!" she bit out. "Do you have any idea how risky this whole operation was?" She turned back again, prepared to give him another firm talking to when she found herself staring into his chest. Red clouds decorated his robes and she only had time to take note of the gash down his front before she was pulled into his embrace.

Nagato hugged her tightly. He gasped, swallowing in large gulps of air like he had just been born again. Everything was different now. Everything. He put his lips on her hair and breathed in her scent, imagining that it came from the paper rose on her head. Konan wriggled at first, but soon relaxed.

They stayed like that for a moment, just the two of them under the umbrella, before Nagato grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from him. Konan raised her head and he stared into her hazel eyes.

"Don't you see, Konan?" Nagato whispered excitedly, almost as if he was afraid that shouting it would make what he was about to say untrue. "We killed Hanzo. We freed Ame!"

"This is the start of a new chapter." He raised his right hand from her shoulder and cupped her cheek, stroking it as he spoke. "Now that the city is under our control, we're finally closer to achieving what we've always wanted."

Konan grabbed his hand, removing it from her face and clasping it against her chest. She searched his expression. It had been a long time since she had seen Nagato this happy.

"Yes. I know."

Nagato stared at her. He turned around, walking out from under the umbrella pulling away from her grasp as he did so. Soon he hit the ledge once more. Spreading his arms, he spoke again. This time his voice was clear and it rang out in the rain-kissed air.

"We've killed Hanzo. We've freed Ame. But this is only the first step."

A sudden gale of wind buffeted his cloak. His hair danced in the storm, whipping around his face. On the street below, a woman lost control of her umbrella. It spun in the air, bouncing between buildings.

"I promise you, Konan. Whether it takes ten years or a hundred. Whether I must kill one despot or a thousand more. Even if I have to chain all nine tailed beasts, I'll do it." He reached out, focusing on some point in the distance, watching a vision only he could see.

Konan shivered. The rain had worsened and the sudden torrent of water weighed her down. Nagato looked back at her, his eyes rippling once more. She could see them clearly now. The eyes of a sage. The eyes of a god.

He spoke again.

"I'll bring you a world without war."

With a rush, the umbrella landed in his outstretched hand.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry about the length, I originally planned to write a much longer prologue introducing a bunch of new char-**

**Anywayyss, let me know what you think! I'm still new to writing so any advice would be very much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1: Bright Leaf

**A/N: New chapter! Some changes should be noticeable by now.**

**Chapter 1: Bright Leaf**

* * *

Sakura was lying on top of him, her silken pink hair splayed across his chest. Naruto groaned. _There's no way this is happening._

She looked up at him, a coy smile on her face. "Enjoying the view?" Snaking her hands onto his shoulders, she pulled herself up to eye-level, arching her back and straddling his torso with smooth, pale legs. A curtain of hair slid around his head, painting his peripheral vision a pale pink. Naruto stared into her eyes, drinking her in. Her fair skin glowed in the moonlight and her green eyes glittered with amusement, shining like emeralds in the darkness. He idly wondered whether he'd ever seen an emerald before. They weren't exactly common in the Land of Fire.

He moved his gaze downward. The zipper of her dress was open, exposing her neck and collarbone. He was just about to look further down when he felt a hand grip his chin and his head was roughly shoved back into his pillow. Sakura stared down at him, a familiar look of disapproval on her face. "A little eager, are we?"

For a moment Naruto gaped, opening and closing his mouth silently. Then he somehow found his voice again. "Um, Sakura-chan, I'm not sure if this is such a good idea. You know, like, I like you and all but it's really very soon and I haven't even graduated from the Academy yet. Oh god, what will Iruka-sensei say when he finds us? Maybe we should wait until - " His rambling was cut off as Sakura slapped him. "Shutup, Naruto."

Naruto obliged, clapping his hands over his mouth. For some reason, the slap really stung.

She glared at him as if daring him to speak. Satisfied that he wouldn't, she smirked and batted her eyelashes. "I've had my eyes on you for a while."

_Really?_

"You're so handsome. Much better than Sasuke-kun, in fact." She slapped him again, then blushed. "I don't know why this is so difficult."

Naruto sat up, gripping her shoulders. "Sakura-chan, I also like-" A finger touched his lips. Sakura shook her head, smiling.

"Naruto-kun, the truth is I need someone strong." She bit her lip, worry creasing her brow. "I'm a girl too, even if I don't act like it. I want someone who can protect me."

_Oh my god, this is_ actually _happening. _Naruto's heart thudded in his chest. He moved in, hugging her close to him. Kami, she was soft. Pulling away, he put on his serious face. "Sakura-chan, I swear to you that I will protect you with my life. Uzumaki Naruto never goes back on his word, 'ttebayo. When I'm Hokage -"

"Do you really think you'll become Hokage?" Sakura struck him so hard his head nearly swiveled off his neck. _Huh__? _

"Wha- of course!" he gasped, bewildered. "Why are you slapping me so much?"

She looked back at him, a confused expression on her pretty features. "What are you talking about?" Sighing, she snuggled her head into his neck. "You were saying?"

Naruto gulped. _Maybe she's just shy. _"Anyways, I'm the best in class, believe it! I'll be Hokage and you'll be my wife. We can eat Ichiraku Ramen everyday, take long walks in the park, and..." Naruto blushed. Could he actually say it?

"And what?" Sakura asked. Her big, round eyes stared up at him.

"And.. and hold hands or something," Naruto finished lamely.

"Naruto-kun."

"Y-yes, Sakura-chan?"

"I think it's time to wake up."

And suddenly, Naruto was drowning.

[-]

Naruto awoke to the suffocating taste of river water. Choking and spitting, he flipped out of his bed, spinning in the air and pulling a kunai from underneath his pillow as he did so. Landing on the wooden floor of his apartment, he crouched defensively, shifting his feet so that he presented as small a target as possible. He waved his knife at the blurred outline facing him as he blinked desperately to rid the water from his eyes.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house?" he shouted, hoping to sound as intimidating as possible. The sharp jump in pitch that sounded as his voice cracked didn't help his case.

Naruto hated puberty.

"It's me, dude."

Naruto straightened. "Sasuke?"

"Who else would come to this shitty place? You seriously need to clean up sometime. Iruka-sensei would have your hide."

Shaking his head, Naruto tossed the kunai onto his nightstand. He palmed his face, rubbing at his strangely sore skin. Blinking, he stared at the boy on the other side of his bed.

Seeing the question on Naruto's face, he shrugged. "I tried to slap you awake, but that wasn't working." Hence, the water. Naruto glowered at him.

"You could have shaken me or something."

"Whatever."

Fair-skinned and handsome, Uchiha Sasuke was the heartthrob of many kunoichi hopefuls. His dark hair rose in an aggressive spike behind his head and long locks framed his now sharpening jawline. Some of the girls likened his eyes to onyx gemstones, but Naruto knew different. Sasuke's eyes were the black of obsidian. Underneath the calm facade was a fire that smoldered with danger, haunted by pain and etched with a grudge.

Understandable, since his whole clan had been murdered by his brother. People didn't talk about it, but that wasn't a secret you could necessarily keep under wraps. The Uchiha had been the backbone of Konoha, its last remaining legacy to a storied past.

Sasuke's voice cut into Naruto's thoughts like a dry blade on paper.

"We don't have a lot of time. The first bell rung nearly an hour ago. Get ready."

Naruto looked out the window. The first rays of dawn had broken through the foliage and birds chirped to greet the morning air. He moved quickly, stripping down and jumping into his tub to scrub away the grime of last night's training. Sasuke moved around his apartment, placing scrolls and manuals back into their shelves.

A few minutes later Naruto dried off. He put on his orange jumpsuit, adjusting his collar and securing his weapons pouch. In the distance, Sasuke folded his futon and laid it out to dry on the balcony. "You don't have to do that, you know," Naruto called out.

Without turning, Sasuke responded with his usual humour. "Don't think I'm doing this for you. I just can't stand uncleanliness." Having finished his work, Sasuke climbed on to the railing. "See you at drills." He leapt off, clearing the street below. Landing on the roofs, he ran out of sight.

Naruto stared at his back and sighed. Shrugging, he turned to look at his mirror.

A boy, nearly 12 years of age, stared back. Tan, sun-bronzed skin shone in the morning light, marred only by thin whisker marks that gave him an almost feral look. Naruto touched his hand to his face, tracing the lines. Birthmarks. He'd had them as long as he could remember.

Other features stood out as well. Bright, blue eyes the color of the sky stared out and wild, golden hair spiked haphazardly around his head. A breeze flowed in from the window, rustling his hair like stalks of wheat. Naruto closed his eyes, taking slow, measured breaths.

As a child, Naruto would stand in front of his mirror for hours on end, wondering. Who did he look like more, his father or his mother? Did his parents also have whisker marks? Desperate for answers, he had been nevertheless blindsided when his family name appeared in a class lecture.

_"The Uzumaki Clan were a group of powerful shinobi located in the now destroyed Land of Whirlpools. Blessed with powerful chakra, extraordinarily long lifespans, and a monopoly on the secret art of Fuinjutsu_ [Sealing Techniques],_ their territory extended down the southern coast of the Land of Fire and its offshore islands. Early allies of Konoha, their jealous guarding of family techniques nevertheless led to their annihilation - thus concluding the Second World War."_

_A man in spectacles looked up, appraising the wide-eyed children in attendance. Even in the back, Naruto felt his gaze slide over to him. _

_"There are many lessons we may take from history. In this case, we learn that without strength we cannot protect those we love."_

_Somehow, Naruto felt he knew who the man was talking to. _

In the distance, a bell sounded the seventh hour, breaking his meditation. Naruto swore. Barreling through his balcony, he jumped onto the rooftops and ran to the training grounds.

[-]

The morning sun suited Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. A subtropical nation, the Land of Fire was graced with lush green forests year-round. Konoha was located in one such forest and the village reflected that with beautiful flowers blooming out of its resident's balconies. Trees dotted the space between buildings, and greenery filled every spot of ground that wasn't occupied by a home or street. The village was a marriage of nature and civilization; some said that the First Hokage designed it that way by using his signature Mokuton [Wood Release] to grow her from the ground.

Being late for drills, Naruto didn't have the time to appreciate the subtleties of it all. He blasted from rooftop to rooftop, avoiding the morning traffic below. Gradually, the Academy came into view, its large sloping roof towering over the surrounding buildings. On top of the building stood a large water clock and bell, used to signal the hours of the day for both ninjas and civilians. A round, red sign with the kanji for Fire (火) hung at the front.

Skidding on an adjacent roof, Naruto landed on and shimmied down the wall of the complex. Hopefully, he would be able to sneak into practice without being reprimanded.

"Late again, Uzumaki!" shouted a stern voice from behind him. So much for sneaking in. Naruto turned around, grinning sheepishly. "Good morning, Iruka-sensei."

A man in a green flak jacket and tactical pants walked briskly towards him. His brown hair was tied into a ponytail, and a horizontal scar ran across his nose. On his forehead rested a metal headband, engraved with a stylized leaf insignia.

While Umino Iruka was normally a man of good humour, he took his job of training the village's future warriors seriously. The look on his face promised gratuitous punishment.

Naruto tried to duck, but Iruka was too fast and he grabbed him by the back of his collar, lifting him up off the ground one-handed. Hanging limp in defeat, Naruto let Iruka drag him to the courtyard. A class of ninja hopefuls were milling around and stood at attention when Iruka walked by. He dumped Naruto unceremoniously on the ground.

"Some of us here don't believe in the importance of punctuality. They are wrong, and dangerous." Naruto wanted to object but knew it wouldn't do any good. Years of experience had taught him it was better to ride out Iruka's temper than to challenge it.

"On the battlefield, shinobi must learn to trust that their comrades will not let them down. Part of building that trust is learning to be on time, every time, no matter what the circumstance. In wartime, a delayed mission could disrupt lines of communication and cost the lives of hundreds of good men and women." Iruka stared out at his students. He paused.

"All of you will spar with Uzumaki in one-on-one combat. Taijutsu only, ippon decides the win. No weapons allowed and a thirty second break between each spar." A murmur spread through the crowd. There were thirty-two students in the class, excluding Naruto.

Naruto groaned. "You can't be serious, sensei!" Iruka threw him a sharp look.

"I am serious, Uzumaki. Perhaps experiencing the combat styles of your classmates will teach you to better value their lives. Fall in!" he barked. At once, the students assembled into a single file line.

Iruka looked down at Naruto. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Naruto leapt to his feet, saluting. "Hai, sensei!" He walked over to the sparring ground, performing some preliminary stretches. Hopping in place, he loosened his shoulders and flexed his fingers.

His first opponent was Inuzuka Kiba. An arrogant bully, Kiba sauntered with the pride of a dog who barked at lion's skin. He even looked the part, with shaggy brown hair and red fang marks on his cheeks.

"What's the matter, Uzumaki? Run out of tricks to escape your punishment?" Kiba laughed. "Now stay still while I give you a good beating."

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead. Who did Kiba think Naruto was, a village idiot? "You think I'd let you do that?" Naruto taunted back. "I knew Inuzuka's kept pet dogs but I didn't think they swapped brains with them too!"

Kiba growled. "You better shut your mouth, Fox Face." Fox Face was a nickname Naruto's childhood enemies had taken to calling him. Here was another mark left by his whisker scars.

"Right after I put my fist in yours, Dog Breath."

They faced off, making the half-Ram Seal of Confrontation. Without waiting for Naruto, Kiba charged in, baring his fangs and stretching his arms in a wrestling pose.

Naruto wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of dodging. Kiba might have been a bully but he was a powerful wrestler and brawler who valued honor above all else. Shying away from his assault would have proved Naruto's cowardice to him. Settling in a sumo stance, Naruto crouched and charged in to break Kiba's momentum. They crushed into each other, each jostling for the better position.

"You might not be a coward, but I'm the better warrior," Kiba hissed. He slapped at Naruto's side with more force than one might expect from the position.

Naruto slid, gripping under Kiba's arm for stability. "Save your breath. The better warrior is the one who wins."

Kiba grunted. Even he understood this basic principle. They circled each other, constantly slapping, pushing, and shifting their arms. Their sandals scraped against the dry ground.

Kiba leaned in. The two boys were evenly matched in strength and weight, so he had concluded that the deciding factor would be gravity. Naruto was expecting this and resisted. They pushed each other for a tense moment, Kiba seeming to gain the upper hand.

Suddenly, Naruto gave way and slipped to the side. Kiba stumbled, surprised, and his grip loosened as he spread his arms out for balance. Rushing in, Naruto invaded Kiba's space and _pulled_, spinning in the same arc that Kiba had begun falling in.

With a shout, Naruto tossed Kiba onto the ground, sending him sliding across the top sand. Snarling, Kiba clawed the ground and scrambled on all fours, ready for another round.

"Match: Uzumaki Naruto! Kiba, stand down." Kiba made a start as if to continue, but looked over to Iruka and relented. The two boys bowed, forming the Seal of Reconciliation.

"I'll get you next time, Uzumaki."

"You can try, Inuzuka." They parted ways, Kiba standing to the side and Naruto returning to the center of the ring.

Next up was Hinata Hyuga, a timid blue haired girl with soft lavender eyes. "I apologize, Uzumaki-san," she said, bowing.

Naruto grinned. Sure, Hinata was a little dark and weird, but he'd always found her unfailingly polite. She had a kind heart that didn't often surface in members of their trade. Perks of being a noble, he guessed. "There's nothing to apologize for, Hina-chan. This is entirely my fault. Punish me as you wish."

Hinata smiled. "Then I request Pushing Hands." Naruto's eyebrows rose. "If that would not inconvenience you, of course," she amended.

Naruto shook his head ruefully. "Of course not."

They settled into position, back knees bent in a squat and front legs outstretched. Crossing their arms, they opened their palms towards each other. For a moment they stood still, each mirroring the other in steady silence. Then Naruto pushed forward and they began to dance, circling around the ring.

Konoha Academy Taijutsu was largely based on the Old Senju Style, with a smattering of influences from other ninja clans to augment its strengths and cover its weaknesses. This allowed it to be taught as a foundational style to all the ninja in the village, yet still remain malleable to clan specializations. Kiba, for example, favored his clan's signature grapple-and-claw Rushing Wolf Style.

Pushing Hands on the other hand, was a donation from the esteemed Hyuga Clan to which Hinata was the heir. A basic exercise taught to all Academy students, it involved careful, controlled movements that emphasized precision over strength. It was largely seen as a way for ninjas-in-training to better focus on their muscular contractions and breathing patterns, as well as judge distance and improve coordination. In a sparring situation, the exercise started slow and increased in tempo until one of the participants presented an opening, which the other was expected to exploit quickly and decisively.

Pushing Hands was also Naruto's weakest exercise. Yet, Iruka had arranged for him to be sparring with its best proponent in the class. The man definitely knew what he was doing.

Breathing from his nose and out his mouth, Naruto linked his forearms with Hinata's, struggling to keep up. She was smaller than him, but that didn't matter in this exercise. The speed with which she was linking her forms made him sweat from concentration. They shuffled in tempo, their legs entwined in a complicated dance that was mirrored by their hands.

_Palms Chasing Wind. Four Corner Step. Splitting River._ Naruto was fighting a losing battle and he knew it.

"I could let you win," Hinata whispered. "I don't mind."

There it was again. Hinata was always offering to go easy on Naruto, especially when he was being punished for a misdemeanor. "Not a chance, Hina-chan," Naruto grunted, smiling. "You're too nice for me to let Iruka-sensei punish you, too."

Hinata blinked at him, staring. Was it just his imagination or had she stopped breathing? No way. Hinata was the best at breathing exercises. Naruto had seen her meditating as she walked.

The moment passed. A few seconds later, Naruto found himself stumbling into her extended palm. He hadn't even noticed that he had lost track of her movements.

"I am afraid I must take this victory, Uzumaki-san," Hinata whispered. Her gaze dropped to the ground and she looked genuinely sorry about winning.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto exhaled, glad to be done with the exercise. "There was no way I could beat the best in the class."

Hinata blushed. "Thank you for the praise." She stepped back, bowing.

"Match: Hyuga Hinata!"

[-]

The rest of the matches proceeded fairly quickly, Naruto making short work of most of his opponents. Iruka had intended for the thirty odd man kumite to be a punishment, but Naruto was well known in class for his excellent speed, strength, and stamina. Coupled with his disregard for the standard forms and penchant for misdirection, he was ranked in the top five for Taijutsu in the entire graduating class. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba were all on the list. There was no clear order, however, because short of massive differences in skill and experience, the Academy didn't believe in precisely ranking combatants. Anything could happen in a fight.

Case in point, Naruto's match with Akimichi Choji. The rosy cheeked boy was a fair hand at Taijutsu but in the ippon match he had used his height and weight advantage to all but roll Naruto into the dirt. No amount of trickery was going to let Naruto escape Choji's range and trying to compete in strength was laughable. Some defeats just had to be taken with grace.

In the thirty first match, Naruto met with Haruno Sakura. She walked up to him, her pink hair bobbing in a ponytail behind her head. Emerald green eyes stared at him and her brows furrowed in concentration.

Naruto felt the blood rush to his face. She looked exactly like in his dream. The red battle dress she wore clung to her chest, but the bottom was slit high to allow her freedom of movement. Naruto began to imagine her with her hair down, her face relaxing from the serious expression she usually wore.

_No, Naruto. _Focus. "Do you want to say something, Uzumaki-san?"

_What?_ Naruto shook his head, waking from his daydream. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" _Damn it, baka. _

"What's on your mind?" She raised an eyebrow. "You look troubled."

"N-no no nothing haha. Nope. Nada. Nothing to say," Naruto stammered. "I'm having a super great day actually, thank you."

She stared blankly at him. With a crushing sense of despair, he realized what he had just said. _Yeah, you tell her man! You're having a _super great day _beating people up as punishment. For yourself. That's definitely gonna win her over. _

"Anyways, let's just fight yeah? Don't want to make Iruka-sensei wait or anything hahaha." _Shut up. Shutup shutup shutup._

Sakura shifted on her feet, presenting a standard side stance. She raised her gloved fists, inching her front foot forward. Finally, a language Naruto could speak. He slinked into his own stance, shuffling his feet and fists.

Out of all the Academy students, Sakura had the firmest grasp of the Old Senju Style. Kiba and Hinata relied on their clan taijutsu while Naruto placed his bets on formlessness. Sasuke could give her a run for her money if he tried, but in Naruto's experience Sasuke much preferred mixing styles into his Intercepting Fist. He said it gave him more options.

Sakura played by the book, but that didn't make her any less dangerous. She was Iruka's prized student for a reason, and that reason was because she could memorize a hundred katas and perform each movement flawlessly. She didn't skimp on physical conditioning either.

"Hajime!"

Sakura dashed in, covering the distance between them in one fluid motion. Maintaining her guard, she struck for his solar plexus. Expecting this, Naruto parried, knocking her arm away and bringing his fist back up for a hook to the chin. Sakura was tough. One quick knockout would do.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw her lean back, just out of the way. Shifting her weight, she lashed out with a sidekick aimed straight for his chest. He jumped back to avoid it, desperate to put a greater distance between them. They faced off, circling each other.

Stomping her foot, Sakura released her kiai. Naruto responded in kind and they charged toward each other, unleashing a flurry of body blows meant to disable the other.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Sakura was tall. Nearly a year older than him, she stood a head taller than him and used her longer reach to keep him at a distance while constantly threatening his guard. To win, he had to get in close, but that was easier said than done.

Sakura was relentless in her assault and each blocked blow made Naruto's arms shake from the impact. The Pink Giant was freakishly strong for her age. Not that he would ever call her that of course.

A leg appeared to his right. Naruto barely had time to admire the view before it struck his side, breaking the wind out of him. He had crunched up his guard so it wouldn't count for a point, but the blow still smarted.

Sensing weakness, Sakura followed with another kick from the left. Naruto fell to the ground, letting the kick sail over his head while he rushed between her legs to go for a takedown. In a feat of acrobatic strength, Sakura responded by posting her hands on the ground and twisting in a complete arc, using her free leg to clip his shoulder and bring him to the ground.

Naruto's head slammed into the dirt. When he opened his eyes he was greeted with a red sky and a patterned white cloud.

_Ah. I'm dreaming again._ Naruto thought deliriously. _I'm dreaming that my head is stuck between Sakura's soft legs and I can see her flower printed panties. _

The soft, plush mass nestled snugly against his head was definitely his pillow. Definitely.

Naruto was rudely awakened from his dream when he was kicked out from underneath the red tarp. The blue sky of Konoha had never looked more unwelcome.

"Participants, please face each other and bow."

Naruto scrambled to his feet. He offered his hand to Sakura for the Seal of Reconciliation. "Thank you for the lesson, Sakura-chan."

Sakura only glared at him. She dug her nails into his fingers, leaning in close. "Don't think I didn't notice what you did," she hissed. Naruto winced. He decided against mentioning that it was mostly her doing.

"Match: Haruno Sakura!"

There was only one student left to face. Naruto looked to the sky, where the sun had changed position since almost an hour ago. He rolled his shoulders, working out the kinks in his neck.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had woken up on time," Sasuke said from behind him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Naruto replied, grinning. "But if I had woken up on time I wouldn't have sparred with you." He turned around, putting his hands in his pockets. "This works out well, don't you think?"

Sasuke snorted. He ran his hands back through his hair, letting his arms fall to his sides. "Let's just get this over with. We all have better things to do than fighting you."

Sasuke was right. The rest of the students had already begun preparing for the next exercise. Today was tracking and retrieval. Naruto pouted. It seemed like everyone had already decided on the victor. He wheeled back to face Sasuke, forming the Seal of Confrontation. "If I win, you treat me to Ichiraku's!"

"Hn. It'd be a miracle if you did."

The Academy didn't believe in precisely ranking its combatants, but Sasuke was Rookie of the Year for a reason. To date, Naruto had never won a match with him. This time was no different. Less than a minute later, Naruto once again found himself flat on his back, staring up at the sky.

Sasuke leaned over him, pulling him up off the ground with the Seal of Reconciliation. "Let's go, man."

"Match: Uchiha Sasuke!"

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap. Sorry for the extremely late update. School has started and I'm writing this note after pulling a very late night. I had originally written a first chapter within a week of publishing the prologue but something about it left me deeply unsatisfied, so I decided to rewrite the whole thing entirely. **

**I'm glad I did, though. The break gave me more time to deal with the mechanics of actually writing a story. Turns out, imagining scenes in your head isn't the most effective way of planning a story. **

**...**

**That said, I've included an Omake for your reading pleasure. Enjoy! **

* * *

Omake: Sasuke's Predicament

Uchiha Sasuke honestly didn't know what he was doing. Maybe it was better to review the events from the beginning, to see where it had all gone wrong.

He had woken to the first bell, as usual. Brushing his teeth and washing his face, (he had bathed the night before), he walked from his apartment to Naruto's. They lived in adjacent buildings, so it was just a matter of climbing down his stairs and climbing up Naruto's.

He paused in front of the door, then raised his fist in a smart rap. One. Two. Three. There, that should be enough to let him know he was here.

There was no response from the other side. Sasuke leaned against the door, putting his ear to the wood. A soft rumbling sound could be heard.

Tch. Naruto was still sleeping, the dobe. Didn't he know they had morning drills today? Everyday, in fact? Shaking his head, he began picking the lock. There. That was probably the turning point. He shouldn't have done that. He should have let Naruto sleep, damn the consequences.

When he entered the apartment, Naruto was sprawled on the bed, muttering in his sleep. Drool pooled out the corner of his mouth and his frog cap flopped over his head.

Sasuke walked over, kneeling down beside the futon. He could make out what Naruto was saying now.

"Sakura-chan... I like you... mmmph" Naruto turned over, hugging his frog plushie.

Sasuke slapped him. "Shutup, Naruto."

Naruto didn't wake up. A look of consternation passed over his face. His mouth widened into a stupid grin.

Sasuke slapped him again, eager to interrupt whatever dream Naruto was having. "I don't know why this is so difficult," he muttered to himself.

Naruto sprang up from his bed, hands outstretched and fingers wiggling. Sasuke cursed, dodging.

"SAKURA-CHAN I ALSO LIKE-mmmph!" Sasuke clapped his hand over Naruto's mouth to keep him from screaming anymore. When it looked like Naruto had stopped, he pulled his hand away. It was drenched with saliva. Shuddering, Sasuke quickly wiped it on the futon.

Naruto slumped back into the bed. He murmured under his breath, purring. "...protect you..'ttebayo. I'm Hokage..."

A tick mark appeared on Sasuke's forehead. He slapped him again, with as much force as he could muster. "Do you really think you can become Hokage?"

Naruto was still asleep. Large red blotches had appeared on his cheeks by now. Sasuke gazed over his sheets, trying to think of a way to wake him up without any unnecessary harm to his palms. A small fold caught his attention and he absentmindedly patted it down.

Except it wasn't a fold. There was something hard and.. (springy?) underneath.

Sasuke broke out in a cold sweat. Oh no.

Springing to his feet, he looked desperately for somewhere to wash his hands. He spotted a washbasin in the corner of the room and began scrubbing furiously. As the cold river water splashed up his arms, the beginnings of a plan formed in his genius mind.

Yes. Water would cleanse Naruto of his lusty desires. It was the only way.

Muttering a prayer to his Uchiha ancestors, may they rest in peace, Sasuke carried the basin back to Naruto's bedside. He was still sleeping, his mouth opened wide like a swamp toad.

"Naruto."

"...yes?.."

"I think it's time to wake up."

_I'll dry the futon later, _Sasuke thought to himself. _It's been through enough abuse._


End file.
